Why
by KaityCat
Summary: Odd finally tells someone how he feels about Aelita, but will they give it away? First fic. Rated T for language and such. OxA maybe not the other way around AxJ a little AxJ oc UxY
1. thinking

ok before we start the show I just wanna say I do not own code lyoko duhbut I do own Aelitas other group of friends espesially Jake and Rachel This might be par a oneshot, who knows, this also may sound like its been done and that its my first fanfic.OK par NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

-------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Lie on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He had been drawling all day and was tierd. Ulrich was out at soccer practice, no suprise there. Yumi was home with her family whle Jeremy was in his room doing god knows what on his computer. But he had no idea where Aelita was which was normal. Though he was sertaint she was with Jeremy if not with her other friends.

One day the guidance counciler had told Aelita to reach out and meet new people. She sat with a group of some what preppy girls and goth boys, which is the worlds weirdest combination of anything ever. Next thing you know she had new friends. Rachel who seemed to be the leader of the group was her best friends. Along with Jake.

Jake is a boy in the second group with light blonde hair and eyes of the deepest, darkest blue you will ever see. He doesnt speek, he simply mumbles so it all sounds like "mmmmmmmmrmrmrrrrm" People say they've had more stimulating conversations with many different inanimant objects though Aelita can understand him perfectly. "It's all in his tone of voice" was always her responce to the question of how she understood him. To fool with Jeremy she would at times add "That and looking at his deep, ocean blue eyes.

Jake usually wore a black shirt, black pants, a large black coat, and a black ski hat. The fact that Jake is fond of Aelita is no secret. He has already confessed his loveto Aelita who of course said no,but they are still friends. And the fact that Jake could so easily express his emotions really pissed off Odd.

Everyone thought that two boys loved Aelita. Jermey, her beloved boyfriend. And Jake, the misunderstood sole. Though secretly there was a third bachelore, Odd. Odd had fallen in love with Aelita a little bit before her virtualization. But that made him feel bad. Jeremy had loved her first, and he deserved her too.

_I'm not smart, I can't control myself and I'm a screw up _Odd had always thought to himself when tempted to tell Aelita his feelings. _Why would she like me when she has Mr. Perfect right there. He's smart, He can do everything right, and he expresses his emotions in a way so calm and subtle you can't get mad at him._Odd said to himself of course talking about Jeremy.

Odd's thoughts were interupted by Ulrich coming in the door. par

"Hey," Ulrich said cassually recieving a simple armwave from Odd. He looked at the desk to see it covered in papers.par

"Damn it Odd, I told you to clean up after you do your artwork. I will admit you are a artistic mind but -" Ulrich stopped in mid sentance as he looked at Odds work. par

"Odd,"he said slowley "do you have a thing for Aelita?"

"No, why would you think so?" Odd lied "Cause,"Ulrich replyed"You drew her alot today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay thats all this time, HEY LOOK this isn't a oneshot. Ill write more but first you have to comment


	2. Confessions

Uh just to review last chapter we see that Odd loves Aelita. Ulrich sees some pictures of her that Odd drew and believes he likes her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that." Odd said tiredly "I'm planning to draw a portrait of the group but I suck at drawing Aelita so I need practice."

"Uh huh," Ulrich mused totally not buying it "And the fact that she looks like an Angel is -"

" Sheer Boredom" Odd cut in before Ulrich could say any more.

"If you like her you know I won't tell." Ulrich said.

"I don't so just get off my back!" Odd snapped sounding a little too defensive.

"You like her, I can tell. You may be a good actor but when your subtle hints come to interrogation you are like a book. I may be a D student but I'm no idiot." Ulrich said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Odd sat up, bent over, put his hands over his head, and let out a big sigh.

"Promise not to tell." he whispered

"HA" Ulrich exclaimed "If I told anyone Jeremy would find out and kill you!"

"But...He's not strong..." Odd said puzzled by Ulrich's comment

"He's smart, he could poison you or make you fail!" Ulrich shouted.

"Too late for that" Odd chuckled. "But, I don't see how this is bad. I mean, I didn't plan for this so I shouldn't be to blame. I don't understand these unwanted feelings. I just am so confused and don't see why it's all my fault."

"Look, Odd it isn't your fault first off but think about it. Think about your past relationships. How did they work out?" Ulrich said trying to calm Odd who was nearly in tears.

"Thats just it!" Odd shouted. "I feel different about her than any one else!" Tears were straddled on his eye lashes now " I don' know why but I think I _love _her! Not like love!" Tears were rolling along his cheeks now but his face was sad and confused and a little bit angry.

"Okay Odd breath. Now look outside." Ulrich pointed to the window. Odd looked out to see Aelita sitting and talking with Jeremy. She looked as she always did, happy. Jeremy was laughing.

"Odd see that, Aelita is the best thing to ever happen to Jeremy. His little piece of happiness. That is what she means to him, what does she mean to you?"

Odd took in a breath. "It can't be said in one word. She makes me and everyone else happy. She brings out the best in me, she is a saint, an angel." Odd looked up with a look on his face as if he was seeing reality for the first time and said " My cousin." And he broke down crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two every one! R&R


	3. Hint hint

Uh this is gonna be short but it's a chapter isn't it?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita noticed something different. Odd was acting like a calmer version of himself which she wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Ulrich. When he was around her, his eyes darted around and he was really jumpy. His eyes seemed to flick onto Odd every now and then.

"Hey, Odd!" she shouted.

_Crap!_ Thought Odd. _I knew I shouldn't have told Ulrich. I may be a good actor but he sucks._

"Whats up Aelita? Jeremy dieing again?" Odd asked chipperley. It was a joke in the group that Xana always tried to kill Jeremy. It was kinda true. They said he wanted vengeance for taking Aelita out of Lyoko and going out with her.

"No, actually he could be I don't know where he is." Aelita said with a chuckle.

_Thats new_ thought Odd rolling his eyes in his head.

"I have a question."Aeltia said "Whats up with Ulrich, he's been a little I don't know weird. He's really fidgety and -" Odd cut her off.

"Oh, that? He's just a little nervous. Something about Yumi." Odd said.

"Oh, okay. And you?" Aelita asked.

"What about me." Odd said cooley though in his head he was thinking _CRAP she's found out. Crap crap crap crap!_

"Your feeling alright too? You seem...calm." Aelita said picking her words carefully.

"I'm just tiered." Odd said with an obviousness fake yawn.

Aelita giggled "Well I know it's not cause of an all nighter, you never study."

"touche' Princess." Odd said

_**BRRRRRRRING**_

"Oh," Aelita said after jumping from the shock the warning bell had brought her. "We better get to class." She said pointing toward the science building.

She walked off but Odd still stood against the soup machine.

"You com'n?" Aelita asked.

"Go ahead Princess I'll see you in a minute." Odd said taking a sip of the terrible soup.

"What ever you say kitty boy." Aelita said with a shrug. And off she went

_Kitty Boy?_ Odd thought _ since when did she start calling me that? Was she flirting with me?_ Odd threw away his cup as the final bell rang _Nah probley just a nickname. _Odd walked toward the science building not thinking about the rage Mrs. Hurts was about to be in but about that last comment from Aelita.

That Night

"Ulrich"

"What is it Odd?"

"You suck at acting"

"You suck at school."

"You have a D average."

"You have an F"

"Touch'e"

"What were you and Aelita doing before science?"

"Talking."

"OOOOOOOOOO 3"

"There's nothing to ooooooo about."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RAT'S I"M TIERD OF HEARING ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIVES, GO TO BED!" Screamed Jim through the door.

--------------------------------------------

R&R and ther'll be more ;D


	4. Note to Readers

NOTE

I am having a severe case of writers block. Please help. Bring ideas into your reply. PLEASE until this block passes I'm on pause. Hopefully it's only a quick case.


	5. Confusion will make you stutter

I finally thought of something! Hope you all like it and may I say it's a little...unexpected

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we will be starting science projects." chimed Mrs. Hurtz in a way that showed she loved the misery of children."This will count for half of your semester grade. I will allow you to work in partners." Everyone was looking at the person they wanted to partner with. "I will be choosing your partners." Pretty much everyone in the room mumbled "damn it!" with a few "Witch"'s in there. " I have partnered the stronger students with, uh, well then. Jeremy Belquar (sp) will be partnered with Jake Smith."

"Good luck knowing what he's saying Jer." Odd said patting Jeremy twice on the back and once on the head.

"Ulrich Stern and Abigail Torun. Odd Dela Robia and Aelita Stones."

_crap! _Thought Odd _ I know the old bat hates me but seriously!_

"You will need to spend free time on this project as well. Seeing as class is almost over you can work on scedualing now." said Mrs. Hurtz, returning to her desk.

Odd sat next to Aelita.

"Uh we can go to the library and get some books. Then we can head to one of our rooms to do the work." Said Aelita. "What advantages does your room have?."

"I have...a bed." Odd said _Damn it that sounded pervy! quick save yourself !_ " And Ulrich's bed but some of his ego stays there during the day. If he brought all of it it'd be to heavy." _Good, she's laughing. _

"I have books and a computer so I think we should work in my room" Aelita laughed.

"Yeah." said Odd

Later in Aelita's room after some work.

"Wow this is hard, let's take a break." said Aelita tiredly

"YOUR TIERD! But your smart!" said Odd surprised.

"I'm still human...to an extent." giggled Aelita.

**ODD POV**

She looked a little nervous...probably about the project. What else was there to worry about?

**NORMAL POV**

"So...how's it going with you and Jeremy?" Odd asked trying to kill the silence.

"I actually haven't seen much of him lately. He's been in his room a lot." said Aelita killing the conversation starter. "How bout you? Seeing anyone?"

"Actually I have been single for a while. I think I have grown more mature."said Odd. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. "But y'know? I really liked every girl I dated. Something about them made me truly and genuinely like them. I geusse just stressed from lyoko and felt that girls calm me down. Seeing as they're usually so calm. But I say that every girl, even Sissi..." He turned and looked at Aelita straight in the eye. She had been holding onto every word."...is someone's guardian Angel."

There was silence. They just sat there looking at each other growing closer and closer. Finally their lips met. After about 30 seconds Aelita pulled back, eyes wide.

"Wha-What ju-just happened?" Aelita asked confused.

"We kissed." Odd said with a sigh.

"Why?" said Aelita who thought you only kiss one guy which is supposed to be true.

"Well, spur of the moment, accident, confusion..."Odd was taking a risk now "...love."

Aelita was groping for words and yet all she could manage was "I..What...Is...Uh..."

"Do you want me to leave?" Odd asked. Rather than trying to talk Aelita just swallowed and nodded.

Next Day

The group was out on the town seeing as it was a Saturday night. Aelita jumped whenever Odd or Jeremy touched her. Aelita was shivering and Jeremy tried to keep her warm but she shrugged out of his arms. Obviously something was wrong.

"Come here for a sec." Jeremy said walking over to the side with Aelita. _Crap she'll tell and it's curtains for me. CRAP_ thought Odd

"Whats wrong Aelita?" Asked Jeremy in a worried tone. Aelita was looking down.

"I..I'm confused is all." Aelita said quietly.

"By what?" Asked Jeremy glad it was this easy to get it out of her.

"I...I...I kissed Odd" Aelita whispered. " I don't know what happened we were talking then it got quiet and then we kissed. I don't know what to think."

Jeremy had learned his lesson with the polymorph. Understand and stay calm. Don't get upset. "Did he hurt you, or force you?" Aelita shook her head eyes down lashes holding tears.

"Who started?" Jeremy asked sighing so he wouldn't get mad in case he didn't like the news.

" B-Both of us I geusse. Is this normal?" She was looking at him. Sad and confused.

"Truthfully, no." Jeremy said keeping his voice calm. Aelita started crying. Jeremy hugged her "I'm not mad at you." He said. "Just a little confused and I'd like some explanations."

Aelita returned the hug as Jeremy wiped her tears. "Hey, Odd. Come here for a sec!" Jeremy hollered in a friendly tone. Odd couldn't believe it. _Did she lie?_Odd thought walking over.

---------------------------------------------------------

Then I fell asleep. I make most of my ideas when I fall asleep. It was long enough though wasn't it?

Will Jeremy kill or give Aelita to Odd Find out in next chapie R&R


	6. Pick a side

Okay this is my last chapter. BUT NEVER FRET! I didn't know how to end it so I have like A MILLION alternate endings. So it's almost like it isn't over. Though after this the chapters will be short but quickly updated. Then next chapter is AE1:I can't take it anymore But thats the future let's think about the present.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Jeremy?" Odd said flashing a big dumb smile like, maybe if I play dumb he won't kill me.

"What happened when you kissed Aelita." Odd's face snapped to a serious look.

"Well we were talking..." Odd started.

"About what?" Jeremy cut in.

"About my past girlfriends." said Odd trying to remember more in case he wanted super specifics.

"And that compelled you to kiss?" Jeremy said hiding his amusement.

"Well not exactly. I started to ramble about how I actually liked all of them and why I did what I did. Then I said all girls are special then we kissed." Odd said trying to choose his words carefully. "But Aelita realized what she was doing and got scared and confused." Odd rushed in. She really wasn't to blame and even if so he didn't want him to get mad at her. No matter how much he wanted her he wanted her to be happy more. And he wanted to get her in a fair way. No tricks.

Jeremy sighed."Lita, what's your choice?"

"I...uh...what?" Aelita wasn't processing this well.

"What's your choice?" Jeremy repeated.

"To live or die?" Aelita said confused.

"No, me or Odd." Jeremy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay and that's the end. You will never know what she says right then cause all of the alternate endings AE are at least the next day.Or the next generation hint hint Sorry it was so short. I ment to add this to the last chapter but I had to do something so me being stupid just cut you off there. So there will be at least six Alternate endings and one alternate ending HAS an alternate ending confused? So I'll update soon They're short ;;


	7. AE 1: I can't take it anymore

Okay all this is the first alternate ending applause If you aren't comfortable with suicide I advise you not to read please read These are gonna be short but none the less existent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Jeremy had been fighting for two years. Aelita had been keeping to herself ever since that day. She had started to wear black a lot and spent most of her time with her other group of friends. She was trying to avoid the fighting. Every time Odd and Jeremy were together in the same room together outside of class a fist fight always broke out. Jeremy always lost. Aelita always had to separate them.

It was driving her nuts. Not only that but when she did hang around them she was always having to go from left to right. They kept trying to turn her against the other not only that but other things happened... She wasn't comfortable at all about these events. So finally she wrote then both a note. The notes said different things but both started with

_By the time you read this, I will be dead..._

She wrote her notes and went to her bed. She took out a blue pillow and a purple pillow. On the purple pillow she wrote _Odd _and on the blue _Jeremy_. She took out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. She lay it across her chest and grabbed the pillows. She put them to her face and breathed in. ten minutes later she was dead.

Jeremy and Odd read there notes and rushed to Aelita's room. She wasn't breathing. There was a piece of paper on top of her that read _death by smothering_

They both later started blaming each other for her death. Odd ended up killing Jeremy in blind rage. After realizing what he did he felt horrible. This was all his fault. _I knew I should of lied. I shouldn't have told Ulrich. I shouldn't of kissed her. I shouldn't of fought with or killed Jeremy. _He took the pocket knife out of Jeremy, closed his eyes, then he stopped. Death was not the answer. So he ran. He ran to America. Where Sam lived now. He told her about what he did. She sighed.

"This is too much stress for a 15 year old." She was not laughing.

"What should I do?" He asked about to break down. Right after that he stopped. His heart was racing and racing. He felt over whelmed. And he died. His heart failed. And he took a bottle of random medication before he left...

----------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Aren't I pleasant? For you slow people. Aelita suffocated herself to show she needed her space. Odd stabbed Jeremy with a pocket knife and felt bad So he tried to kill himself with the pocket knife he used on Jeremy. Then he realized that suicide wasn't the answer. Then he changed his mind and killed himself with drug overdose pretty much. Okay the next one is AE 2:I hate them


	8. AE 2:I hate them

Okay sorry for not updating. Here's your new AE I don't have much to say right now so just read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with thin white hair and pale skin sat against the side wall of Kadic Acadamy. It was a weekend so she could do this all day. A Brunette boy with Asian eyes came up to her. "What's wrong?"he asked. "Normally you just sulk but today you look pissed." Suddenly the girl opened her eyes to reveal dark red pupils. "My mother and Odd called today." the albino mumbled still refusing to call Odd father. "they lied and said they loved me. Just like they always do."

"Come one Kaya, you know they love you dearly." He said sencerley.

"They have a funny way of showing it!." She said raising her tone her red eyes getting redder. "Have a kid, tell them you love them then send them off to boarding school! Lot's of love there!" she yelled.

"Look Kaya, my parents sent me away too." he said calmly.

"That's just it Jonas. You have parents. Aelita and Odd aren't even married before they had me cause she "couldn't make up her mind." But when you have a kid that makes up your mind for you! And if she didn't know she shouldn't have had a damn kid in the first place! But I'm also mad at that damn Odd for confusing her like that! I heard the story. It's all his fault! I'm a mistake and they didn't find out until late in the game! That's why I'm like this. That's why I'm a-a-a a vampire!"She screamed

Jonas held her chin in his hand. "First off calm down , even if they aren't married they love you all the same. Second, You know she'd be more than happy to marry him, the just are fixing things up, you know they're engaged. Third, you aren't a vampire. I think your unique and beautiful, and it's just how the genes mixed. They told you they knew after a month. Though you are right about it being Odd's fault."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Kaya said eye's dimming down.

"I wouldn't go that far!" Jonas teased. Kaya hit him lightly and they kissed.

"Promise not to get confused?" he asked?

"Your the only one in the game right now." She said lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go, I know it sucks but bear with me. And I told you they were short. Now the next one will be like SUPER short cause I don't have many ideas so next up is AE3:The Bridge. TA


End file.
